


Take Them Off

by teamcalebmalphas



Category: chronicles of nick
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcalebmalphas/pseuds/teamcalebmalphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This, like my work Happy Birthday, was taken from one of those prompt memes on Tumblr.</p></blockquote>





	Take Them Off

Caleb Malphas was known as one of the most feared and well-respected generals during the Primus Bellum. He was skilled in most—if not all—forms of combat and he had a gracefulness to wielding weapons that few could match. That was who he preferred to identify himself with. Sure, there were things he’d done that he wasn’t proud of. But everyone still respected him.

Which was a major detail on why he hated portraying a teenager: the respect was generally lost. That…and football practice. Getting beaten up in training and war was fine by him because there was a sense of honor in the end getting the snot beat out of you (like what had happened to Caleb this afternoon) because your high school team wanted to win some petty championship was _not_ worth it.

Sighing, Caleb hefted the sports duffle bag and his book bag out of his car, kicked the door shut (that would’ve driven Nick insane) and made his way to the front door. Speaking of Nick, the snotwit hadn’t been at practice. He’d left Caleb to get beat on by Stone alone. Not that Caleb was complaining. He could handle the werewolf on his own. He half didn’t mind that Nick was MIA. He saw him all the time and Nick had more important things to worry about than some stupid football practices. It wasn’t like he spent that time practicing anything aside from warming the bench. Though Nick could’ve forewarned him so he had an excuse to give to coach so the man didn’t give Caleb shit for not being more responsible for his team.

He walked up the grand staircase, pulling out his phone and calling Nick. No answer. Perfect.

“Nick.” Caleb said after the beep. “Where the hell were you? Where the hell _are_ you? Coach said this is the third time you’ve missed practice and I’m supposed to dole out a punishment. Call me back, Gautier.”

Hanging up and sliding the phone back into his pocket, Caleb opened his bedroom door. He entered, took one look at his bed, and slammed his eyes shut, turning his body ninety degrees.

There, in all his glory, was Nick. He was on his side with one leg extended and the other bent so his knee was in the air. His head was propped up on his hand. The other hand rested atop wrapped present, positioned perfectly to cover his fifth appendage. This small detail was important because Nicholas Ambrosius Aloysius Gautier was completely naked.

“Draw me like one of your French girls, Cay.” Nick said, smirking.

“Is there any reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“I got you a Christmas present.”

“If it’s your dick in that box, Gautier, I’m going to cut it off.”

Nick laughed. “It’s not but, on an unrelated note, when’s your birthday?”

Caleb dropped his bags and said, “Put your damn clothes on and meet me downstairs.”

He teleported to the base of the staircase, heart thundering. He couldn’t get over the fact that he’s wanted to look at Nick. He wanted Nick to throw the present aside. Caleb has had these thoughts while being around Nick before, more often than usual recently, so this wasn’t new. He’d thought about the times he hugged Nick and how much he enjoyed being that close to his best friend, to have Nick’s arms around him. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Nick. Never before, until now, had he considered acting on those feelings. He didn’t want to ruin anything between them. But what would it be like to grab Nick’s hand when their fingers brushed? To hold a couple seconds more when they hugged? To—

“So, you’re going to punish me?”

“What?” Caleb asked, yanked out of his thoughts. He turned to face the stairs and Nick descending them. Nick had his boxers and jeans on with the jeans unbuttoned and his Hawaiian shirt in one hand. Socks and shoes in the other.

Standing on the final marble stair, Nick said, “I heard you leave the voicemail. Coach wants you to avenge him. So…” Nick lifted one eyebrow in an agonizingly hot way. “Have I been a naughty boy, Malphas?”

Caleb could only stare at him. He slowly moved toward him.

Nick rolled his eyes. “Come on, Caleb. I’m just messing with you. It was all a joke—”

Caleb cut him off, pressing his lips to Nick’s.

 _Whoa_ , Nick thought to him.

Caleb pulled away instantly. “Sorry. I—”

Nick grabbed the collar of Caleb’s shirt, yanking him closer, a fire igniting in his blue eyes. “I didn’t say to stop.”

“Take your clothes off.” Caleb said without thinking.

“But you just told me to put my clothes on, Caleb.” Nick started to put on his shirt.

Caleb stopped him. “Put that shirt on, and I tear it off you.”

Grinning maliciously, Nick slipped on the shirt. “I dare you.”

Grabbing Nick’s wrist, Caleb flashed them back to this room. He pinned Nick against the closed door and in one swift motion, ripped Nick’s shirt open.

“I didn’t think you had it in you, Malphas.” Nick breathed.

Caleb matched his tone. “Until recently, neither did I.”

They feverishly removed articles of clothing, devouring each other in kisses, feeling and grinding. Caleb shoved Nick onto the bed. Gasps escaped mouths and names were moaned. Necks were kissed, their hearts matched each other in rhythm, dancing with their unseen partner. Nick and Caleb became tangled with each other; in passion, care, and a love that words couldn’t describe.

When they finished, they lay beside one another. Caleb’s arm acted as a pillow for Nick and they held hands. Caleb rested his head on Nick’s, placing chaste kisses on his friend.

“Nick,” Caleb said.

“Yeah?”

Caleb’s heart pounded in his chest as he admitted aloud, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Nick propped himself up to look down at Caleb. “What?”

Caleb stared into those radiant blue eyes. He felt relaxed looking into those eyes, like they were untouchable to the world in this moment. Caleb hadn’t felt that in a drawn-out time that he had a twinge of fear deep down. He wasn’t sure what he would do if something happened to Nick…something catastrophic.

He delicately drew his thumb across Nick’s cheek. “I’m in love with you, Nick.”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to say that if you don’t want to—”

Caleb silenced Nick with a kiss. Caleb placed another kiss on the tip of Nick’s nose. “I said it because I meant it and you needed to hear it.”

“Caleb Malphas,” Nick murmured. “I am in love with you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This, like my work Happy Birthday, was taken from one of those prompt memes on Tumblr.


End file.
